European Disaster
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When the culdesac kids go to Europe for a class trip, everything goes wrong. Like, all of the monuements they visit fall apart, unknowingly insulting cultures, being attacked by goats, that sort of stuff. Please R&R or I will delete this!
1. Chapter 1: Pink Slips

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

It was an average day in Peach Creek. Everyone was in science class, and then the teacher came and handed out pink slips.

"Are we fired?" Ed asked.

"You don't work here Ed. Lucky you. Anyway, these permission slips for a field trip to Europe," the teacher told him.

"A trip to Europe? Cool," Nazz said.

"Yes, very. But there's one thing I should tell you-"

"This is going to be rad," Kevin said, interrupting the teacher.

"Yes, but what I meant to say was-" the teacher began to say, but was interrupted by the conversations of everyone else. "Listen up people! I'm not going with you on the trip! You'll be on your own. So just don't make Europe sink into the sea like Atlantis OK? We're barley recovering from our last trip," the teacher screamed.

"How were we supposed to know that Canada had an 'off button'?" Eddy asked.

"Never mind," the teacher said. "If you need me I'll be praying to get fired," the teacher said.

"A trip to Europe. This isn't something you get everyday," Double D said. "And the attractions will be marvelous. Think about it. The Eiffel Tower. Stonehenge. Barcelona," Double D said.

"Easter Island," Ed commented.

"No Ed. Easter Island is in the South Pacific," Double D explained.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. But I promise that the future chapters will be longer. But there won't be any future chapters if you don't review, so please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

"What time does out plane take off?" Johnny asked.

"In thirty minutes, they begin boarding in ten," Double D explained. Everybody was anxious to get to Europe.

"Do you think we'll mess this up like the last few times?" Eddy asked.

"Come on, how bad were the last few times?" Sarah asked.

* * *

**Flashback #1: Trip To Australia**

The group was taking a boat tour of Australia's lakes. And Ed came across a plug.

"What does this do?" Ed asked, he pulled the plug, and Australia sank into the sea.

* * *

**Flashback #2: Trip To The Mayan Pyramids**

The group was taking a tour of the pyramid of Chac, the Mayan God of thunder.

"Chac also defeated the demon God Camazotz. It is said that if the pyramid of Chac is destroyed, then Camazotz would be released," the tour guide said.

There was a loose brick at the bottom, and Kevin accidentally kicked it. The pyramid fell apart, and a huge bat/human creature came out.

"I'm free," it shouted, and began to wreak havoc.

* * *

**Flashback #3: Trip To Canada**

"What does this button do?" Ed asked. He pressed the button, and Canada turned off.

* * *

**Back To The Present**

"All we have to do is stay away from anything important. All we have to do is take pictures," Double D explained.

"Hey guys, they're starting to board the plane," Jimmy said.

"What's our flight number?" Nazz asked.

"289," Double D responded. But, they accidentally got on Flight 189.

"Attention passengers, our flight to Beijing, China will take approximately thirteen hours," the captain said, and then he repeated it in Asia.

"Um, I think we got on the wrong flight," Kevin said.

"Ah, this reminds Rolf of when he was leaving his home country. So sad," Rolf said.

"Um, excuse me, stewardess. We accidentally got on the wrong flight, we were supposed to go on Flight 289 to Barcelona," Double D said.

"How many of you are there?" the stewardess asked. Double D silently counted everyone.

"Nine of us," Double D said.

"Here you go," the stewardess said, handing the cul-de-sac kids one parachute each. "We're flying over Barcelona now, so just jump out of the plane," the stewardess said.

They jumped of the plane, unzipped their parachutes, and they landed right at Barcelona international airport.


	3. Chapter 3: Barcelona

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

"Well, we landed at the airport. We're supposed to start our tour in Barcelona. And we're staying at a hotel called 'El Disastre.'" Double D told them. 

"What does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"The Disaster," Double D explained. Everybody looked worried. "Relax, it's just called that," Double D said. And they walked towards the limo that the school rented for them. It was supposed to take them all over Europe.

"Driver, take us to Barcelona's lucky turtle," sarah said, looking at the brochure.

"Luck turtle?" Johnny asked.

"When Barcelona was built, on one of it's most famous buildings, a turtle was built on the side. If you rub its back, it gives you good luck for life," Nazz said.

Eventually, they arrived at Barcelona's lucky turtle. And they walked up to it.

"So how do you get the good luck?" Kevin asked.

"You rub its back," Double D answered. And everybody but Ed rubbed it's back. "Ed, don't you want to rub the turtles back?" Ed asked.

"Sure thing Double D," Ed said, but when he rubbed the turtle, he pushed it with force, cushing it. But that also hit the buildings weak spot, causing it to collapse.

"Oooh, that's going to go on our permanent records," Johnny said.

Then, they heard police sirens coming towards them.

"Uhhh...Driver, take us to 'El Disastre' and step on it," Johnny ordered. And so they did.

When they arrived, they found out that 'El Disastre' was a five-star hotel, with great food, all rooms are suites, and they could easily afford the prices.

"This is going to be great. Anybody want anything to eat?" Double D asked. So they walked over to the hotel restaurant. They all ordered traditional Spanish dishes, except Ed.

"I'll take gravy cakes and gravy juice," he said. That made the waitress so sick, she threw up, and then she quit.

"Nice one Ed. Now we need a new waitor," Eddy said, and they got a new one, and this time, Double D ordered for Ed.

Eventually, they got their dishes and began eating.

"You know, despite having destroyed the only reason why Barcelona is famous, I think this is a pretty good trip so far," Jimmy said while eating. "Mm. This is good, what is this?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, it's a traditional Spanish dish using Pig stomach and hot chile peppers," Double D explained. Jimmy turned green, and ran to the bathroom. But, his vomit accidentally clogged the pipes in the hotel, causing the building to collapse.

"OK, I think we should get to France now," Nazz said. And then, they heard the sirens again.

"Good idea," Sarah said, and they ran to the limo, and started their trip to France.

"I guess that's why they named it 'El Disastro," Kevin said on the way to France.


	4. Chapter 4: Paris

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The group arrived at Paris, France in a couple hours after destroying their hotel in Barcelona and the lucky turtle.

"We may have gotten off to a bad start, but I'm sure that Paris will clear all that up," Sarah said, and they went to see the Arch de Triumph.

"What does 'Arch de Triumph' mean?" Eddy asked.

"Arch of Triumph," Double D said. He should've known because he can speak five languages fluently.

They arrived at the Arch de Triumph within a matter of minutes.

"Ahhh. Paris. The center of Europe, how I've always wanted to be here," Double D explained.

"Paris, the city of love," Nazz said.

"Yeah, real cool. So, where do we get something to eat?" Kevin asked.

"Oooh! Oooh! Let's go to Burger King," Ed said.

"How about we go to a restaurant serving traditional French cuisines?" Sarah said.

"Good idea, but let's look at the Arch de Triumph first. It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? Well, let's go," Double D said. But Ed was looking at a souvenir stand, which was selling small Arch de Triumphs.

"Souvenir," Ed said, looking at the toys. Then, he looked at the real Arch de Triumph. "Big souvenir," Ed said, and he picked up the Arch de Triumph. "Hey guys, look at what I got," Ed said, showing everyone.

"Ed, put that down," Double D screamed.

"OK," Ed said, and he dropped the Arch de Triumph, and it crumbled into dust.

"Ummm….How about lunch," Eddy said, and they got into the limo, and went to a French restaurant. They ordered traditional French dishes.

"I'm glad I'm not eating pig's stomach anymore," Jimmy said, eating. "Hmmm. This escargot is good. What's in it?" Jimmy asked.

"Snails," Nazz said. Jimmy turned green, ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

"Well, at least the building isn't collapsing," Eddy said, then a panicking waitress arrived.

"Some foul smelling odor has attracted goats, and they're on a rampage," she shouted. "Run for your lives," she added. Then, they saw the huge stampede of goats following them.

"Just like in Rolf's home town," Rolf said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked while running.

"The goats would always catch up with the children and eat them," Rolf said.

"We're children," Ed cried.

"Yes, of course. Run for your no-good lives," Rolfs screamed, and they ran even faster.

"Driver, to the Eiffel Tower, and step on it," Sarah screamed. And they arrived at the Eiffel Tower.

"This is perfect," Jimmy said, looking at the tower. Then, a helicopter flew over, and terrorists came out.

"Listen up, this is a hostage situation, nobody moves, nobody gets hurt," the terrorist said, holding a gun.

"Nobody eats, nobody gets hurt?" Ed asked, trying to make sense.

"No, nobody moves nobody gets hurt," the terrorist said.

"Nobody sleeps nobody gets hurt?" Ed asked again. This continued on for a very long time.

"Nobody gets sprayed by a skunk nobody gets hurt?" Ed asked, for the seventy-fifth time.

"That's it, this isn't worth it. Back to base," the terrorist screamed. But one of them tripped, fired their gun, and it hit the Eiffel Tower, causing it to collapse.

"So, who's feeling like going to Greece?" Eddy asked.

"Sound good," Kevin said.

They got into the limo and drove to Greece.


	5. Chapter 5: Greece

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The kids were on their way to Greece in their limo. They had just arrived from France. 

"OK, France and Barcelona were complete disasters. But I have a feeling that Greece will be all right," Double D said.

They arrived in Greece.

"Behold Greece. The land of grapes and olives," Rolf said. "Rolf used to visit Greece every year," Rolf added.

"We should go to Mount Olympus," Nazz said, looking at the brochure. So the driver drove them to Mount Olympus.

"What's so special about Mount Olympus?" Eddy asked.

"The old Greek religion said that the major Gods and Goddesses lived on the top of Mount Olympus, which is covered by the clouds.

"No foolin'?" Kevin asked.

"Ed, don't you want to look at the mountain?" Sarah asked Ed.

"Sure thing bucko," Ed said. He walked over to Mount Olympus, but he tripped over a vine. "Jump rope," Ed yelled. He started to pull the vine, and as he did so, Mt. Olympus began to shrink. And soon it was completely gone.

But, when it was gone, the Gods and Goddesses who lived on the top of it were exposed.

"We've been found out! Drill 4F," Zeus yelled**. (A/N: Zeus is the God of Gods in Ancient Greek Mythology).**

All the Gods began to freak out and run around amok in Greece.

"Well, shall we go to dinner?" Johnny asked. And they sped away to Athens for dinner.

"So, what shall we order?" Jimmy asked. He was careful to read what was in every dish, but the problem is, he couldn't read Greek.

"Well, does anybody know how to read Greek?" Jimmy asked.

"I can a little bit. My family came from Greece," Nazz said. She looked at what Jimmy wanted to order. "There's nothing disgusting in it, but you should know that-" Nazz was about to finish.

"Who cares, I'll have this," Jimmy told the waiter. Soon their food arrived. Jimmy took one bite of his food, and all of a sudden he drank all of his water and everyone else's.

"I was going to tell you that it was really spicy," Nazz said.

"Well why didn't you?" Sarah screamed.

"Because he wouldn't let me continue," Nazz screamed back.

"You want to make a fight out of this?" Sarah screamed.

"Bring it," Nazz said.

"Cat fight," Kevin shouted. Nazz and Sarah were fighting, but they accidentally flipped on some fireworks, which flew towards the southern half of Greece, causing it to sink into the sea.

"Ouch, I say we get outta here and get to Germany before the Greek Police come," Eddy said.

"Good idea," Johnny said, and they sped out of Greece and headed to Germany.


	6. Chapter 6: Germany

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

"We're finally in Germany. Which is my heritage," Kevin said. He could tell that this place is going to be the one, which he liked.

"Well, we have a lot to see. But, we should get something to eat," Double D said.

"Can we go to Burger King?" Jimmy asked.

"No Jimmy, we have to know the traditional foods," Sarah said.

"I'll go get my barf bag," Jimmy said. They arrived at a restaurant. They ordered random things. They got their food, and Jimmy was enjoying his.

"It's good, and I'm not going to ask what's in it," Jimmy said.

"It's nothing disgusting, its just sauerkraut," Kevin said. Jimmy looked relieved. "It was baked in pigs feet, then the feet were taken out, and it was boiled in rabbit," Kevin continued.

Jimmy turned green, and puked into his barf bag. He threw it into the garbage can, which rolled down into the sea, mutating the fish and sharks, causing them to grow ten times their normal size and be able to walk on land.

"Run for your lives," Sarah cried. They ran to the limo, and went of to see Berlin.

They eventually arrived at Berlin.

"Well, this is going to be good," Nazz said. And they began to walk around. Then, Nazis jumped out.

"This is going to be bad," Double D said.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"These are Nazis, and I'm Jewish," Double D answered.

"Ooooh, Ooooh, tour guides," Ed said.

"We're not tour guides, we're Nazis," the Nazi said.

"Oh, your day care people," Ed said.

"No, we're Nazis," another Nazi said.

That continued for several hours.

"Oh, you're square dancers from Planet XYQ," Ed said.

"This isn't worth it. Let's get out of here," the Nazis shouted. But the left a time bomb set for thirty seconds.

"Driver, get out of here now," Johnny ordered. And they left, but Ed left the bomb as a good-bye present at the Nazis secret headquarters. It exploded, and Berlin crumpled to ash.

"Well, that wasn't good. Oh well, we still have to go to the sea. I want to see it one more time," Nazz said. So they came to the beach. And Ed found two glowing rocks.

"Double D, what do these rocks do?" Ed said.

"Those will destroy anything they touch if they touch Ed," Double D said.

"OK," Ed threw them on the ground, they touched.

"Well, let's go," Johnny said. They left Germany, while the chemical reaction between the rocks destroyed Germany.


	7. Chapter 7: Scotland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. Also, I have had requests in reviews to either spare some countries, or to add some. And some of them are not in Europe, like China and Mexico. (China is in Asia, Mexico is in Central America). So, before telling me to make the cul-de-sac kids ruin a country or spare one, make sure that it is in Europe. Thanks.**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids were on their way to Scotland. It was one of the most highly expected countries that they were going to visit. 

"I can't wait to see Scotland. Ed's and mine ancestors owned a castle their. Maybe we'll get a free tour," Sarah said. And soon, they arrived. They began to walk around.

"Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy said.

"Why?" Nazz asked.

"The Loch Ness Monster," Jimmy answered.

"Jimmy, the Loch Ness Monster is just a myth, it doesn't exist. Does that make you feel better?" Double D said. Jimmy nodded yes. And they went to the Loch Ness.

"I'm going to go for a swim," Kevin said. And he went swimming.

"Kevin, get back here," Eddy shouted.

"What dork? Afraid of the big bad monster?" Kevin mocked.

"No, I'm worried that you'll grow extra arms, the sign says that this part of the Loch is highly radioactive," Eddy screamed. Kevin quickly swam back to shore.

"Man, that was close. I need something to eat," Kevin said. He took a bite of a peach. "I can't taste anything. Darn it, those chemicals in the water made me lose my taste," Kevin said.

"We should get you to a doctor. Now, where's Ed?" Double D asked.

"Double D, are pets allowed on the plane?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed, why do you ask. Oh my Lord," Double D screamed. Ed's 'pet' was a gigantic creature with a long neck, a hump on it's back, and four slippers.

"It's the loch ness monster," Jimmy screamed.

"That's not cool," Nazz shouted.

"Ed, I don't think so," Double D said.

"Please, can I, can I, can I, can I?" Ed continued to ask.

"All right, just keep him on a leash," Double D said. And so, Ed took his new 'pet' with them to the hospital to have Kevin checked out.

"Well, the chemicals will prevent his taste buds from tasting anything for him for about, two days," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor, have a nice day," Sarah said. And they left to go eat something.

"Be careful what you order Jimmy," Sarah said.

"I've figured out a plan. I don't eat anything at all," Jimmy said. But, because Kevin couldn't taste anything, he ordered the most disgusting thing on the menu.

"Ed's pet companion reminds Rolf so much of his family pet, Boho," Rolf said, with a sparkle in his eye.

Then, Kevin's food arrived. It was so disgusting, that the smell of it made Jimmy throw up.

"Wow, even when he doesn't eat anything, he throws up," Double D said. Then he looked at his own plate, it was empty. "Where'd my food go?" he asked. Double D looked around, and everyone else's food was gone. Then, he saw Ed carrying a bunch of food.

"Ed, what the heck are you doing?" Eddy shouted.

"It's for Nessie, she's hungry," Ed said, giving the food to the Loch Ness Monster.

"Well, it's time to leave Scotland, and go to England," Nazz said, looking at the time.

"Come on Nessie," Ed said.

"Ed, it won't fit in the limo, you'll have to ride it to Scotland," Kevin said.

"OK," Ed said. But, due to the tremendous weight of the monster when it ran, it caused Scotland to sink into the sea, but it still left England (I feel sorry for them).


	8. Chapter 8: England

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. **

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids had just arrived in Europe. But Ed was missing. 

"Where's Ed?" Sarah asked. Then they saw Ed riding the Loch Ness Monster all across town.

"I hope those people are insured," Kevin said, looking at the damage dealt to cars and homes.

"Well, let's go see the castle," Eddy said. Everybody looked at Eddy suspiciously. "What?" Eddy asked.

"We all know why you want to go to the castle," Nazz said.

"What would that be?" Eddy asked nervously.

"To steal the queens crown **(Thank you Kaiser Aldamon)**," Jimmy said.

"Think of it as getting a souvenir without paying for it," Eddy said.

"That would be shop lifting," Double D said. Then, they saw Ed continuing to ride Nessie. "Ed, if you don't calm down we're taking Nessie back to Scotland," Double D ordered.

"What Scotland? Remember what happened in the last chapter? Animus Of Lacuna had Ed destroy Scotland," Kevin said.

"Hey, Kev, go by the script," Animus Of Lacuna **(me)** said.

"Well, we do know how this is going to end. At the end, Europe is in a state of crisis and…" Nazz began.

"Hey, remember your contract! Spoil the ending and your days in fanfiction are over," Animus Of Lacuna shouted.

"Fine, where were we? Ed, if you don't calm down, we're taking Nessie back to Scotland," Double D ordered.

"All right," Ed said, and he stopped.

"Thank you. Well, we should go to the castle," Nazz said. And the limo, and Nessie (for Ed) took them there.

They took an extremely expensive tour of the castle.

"Hey, the school's paying for it," Kevin said.

"And here we have the royal crown," the tour guide said. Eddy reached in, and grabbed it.

"Run for it," Eddy yelled, and they escaped the security guards and made it out. "That was a close one," Eddy said. And they went back to the limo.

"Well, we have about a million dollars here. I get 2," Double D said, calculating.

"I thought you were against stealing?" Nazz asked.

"I am, but if we give it back now, we'll be in prison, so what the heck? Let's cash it in on the black market using fake names," Double D said sarcastically.

"Already done," Eddy said. He gave it to some guy outside the limo window, and got a check for a million dollars.

"Well, we have to get on our flight to Ireland in about one hour. We should get going," Sarah said. "Ed, you have to let Nessie stay here," Sarah added.

"Good-bye Nessie," Ed said. Then, he got on the plane, and he began to tear up.

"Ed, are you sad that we left Nessie behind?" Double D asked.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom," Ed said, and he began to jump up and down, causing the plane to destroy Big Ben clock tower, causing England to go back into the bronze age. Again.


	9. Chapter 9: Ireland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The group was on their way to Ireland after putting England into the Bronze age, again. 

"Do you think that Ireland will be better for us?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I think so," Double D answered. Soon, they landed in Ireland's airport. And they began their tour.

"Look at this beautiful grassland. It is the only reason Ireland is one of the world's most popular destinations," Nazz said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin responded. He wasn't too fond of Ireland. In fact, he wanted to go to Albania, which is the stop after Ireland.

Then, they saw a guy balancing flaming sticks on his hands.

"Ooooh, ooooh, can I try?" Ed asked.

"Sure, take one," the balancer said. Ed took the flaming stick, and ate it.

"Spicy," Ed said. Then, he burped, and a huge wave of flames came out of his mouth, causing the entire beautiful field of grass to burn up in flames.

"Well, that's the end of that attraction. Let's get something to eat and then see one more thing," Double D ordered. At the restaurant, Jimmy actually ordered.

"I only ordered potatoes. Nothing bad about that," Jimmy said. Soon, his potatoes came, and he started to eat.

"Mmm, these potatoes are good. And the sour cream is excellent," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, they normally keep the sour cream a couple years past its expiration date," Nazz said, looking at the brochure.

Jimmy looked, twitched, and ran to the bathroom, and he threw up.

"When's that kid going to learn?" Eddy asked, eating his food. Then, they left after eating their food and went to see the Stone Age tombs.

"Isn't this a wonder? Most Stone Age places don't have tombs," Double D explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy said.

"Eddy's the man with the plan," Ed said randomly. And then, he saw a chicken farm past the stone tombs. "Chicken," Ed screamed.

He ran into the tombs. But, because he was too tall, he just crashed into the tomb, making an imprint of his body.

Then, just as Ed ran out, the stone tombs, collapsed. Not even the largest rock left was bigger than a pebble.

"Well, that wasn't how I thought it would go. The script said that…" Sarah began to say.

"No, don't talk any further. Animus Of Lacuna can hear our every word. Rolf knows it," Rolf said.

"Well, we should get to our hotel now," Double D said. And they arrived at a hotel, and they got into the lobby, and turned on the TV. It was the news.

"At 3 P.M. local time, Scotland was wiped off the map," a news reporter said. Eddy changed the channel.

"London has gone into a state of crisis," another news reporter said. Kevin changed the channel.

"Germany has been wiped off the land, but before that mutant creatures were spotted along the…" Ed changed the channel.

"In Greece, Mount Olympus has been destroyed, and several large beings have been released, and they are said by some to be the Gods of the ancient Greek religion," another reporter said. Nazz changed the channel.

"Paris' economy is in a state of emergency due to the lack of money from tourists because the landmarks were destroyed…" another channel said. Double D changed it.

"Well, that was just a bunch of nonsense. We should get some sleep, tomorrow, we're going to Italy," Double D said.

I feel sorry for Italy.


	10. Chapter 10: Italy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or the Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. This chapter has a lot of cameos.**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids were on their plane to Italy. Kevin, however was very anxious, mostly because he had twelve cups of coffee on the flight. 

"When are we going to get to Italy? When? When? When? When?" Kevin always asked.

"Has he ever been this annoying?" Sarah asked.

"Not really," Nazz said. And they endured the rest of the four hours of the flight putting up with Kevin's annoying alter ego.

But, by the time they landed, he was worn out.

"I'm worn out man," Kevin said. Then, everyone looked around. Somebody was missing.

"Where's Ed?" Double D asked. Then, Animus Of Lacuna came into the shot.

"What do you mean 'where's Ed'?" he shouted.

"We can't find him. How are we supposed to put Italy into a crisis?" Jimmy said. Then, Ed appeared. He was wearing pajamas and had a stuffy nose.

"I'm sick guys," Ed said.

"You can't get sick. We had a contract," Animus Of Lacuna shouted. Double D examined Ed.

"He has a minor cold. But he won't be with us for Italy. But maybe Albania," Double D said.

"So, we need a replacement," Johnny said. Animus Of Lacuna stopped crying.

"I know just the guy," Animus Of Lacuna said. He ran away, and then came back with a boy with a white and blue striped shirt and a red baseball hat.

"Hi, I'm Billy," the boy said. Everyone looked confused.

"This is Billy, from 'The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy.' He's going to replace Ed," Animus Of Lacuna said.

And then, he left.

"So, what do we do now?" Eddy asked.

"Go by the script. OK, we're in Italy. Don't you just think it's magnificent?" Double D asked. There was a pause.

"Read your line Billy," Double D screamed.

"Oh, right. Buttered toast," Billy said.

"No Ed, I mean Billy, or…whatever. Buttered toast is from England," Nazz said. "We should go see the Colosseum first," Nazz thought.

Everybody agreed. So, their limo took them to the Colosseum.

"Isn't the Colosseum just a wonder? And to think the bricks made out of it are thousands of years old, and are still standing today," Double D said. There was a pause. "I said, and are still standing today. Billy, that's when you kick a random brick," Double D said.

"OK," Billy said. He ran all the way to Paris, rebuilt the Arch de Triumph out of bricks, kicked one, and the new Arch de Triumph collapsed.

"Oh, for God's sake. I'll do this," Kevin said. He kicked a brick, and the Colosseum fell down. And Billy had returned.

"Well, lets get something to eat, I was thinking a restaurant near Vesuvius," Sarah said. At the restaurant, Jimmy ordered spaghetti.

"There's nothing wrong about spaghetti," Jimmy said. And he was right; he didn't throw up from food poisoning. But, he didn't feel good at the end of the meal. "I think I ate too much," Jimmy said. Then, he ran to Mt. Vesuvius, and threw up, causing the dormant volcano to erupt.

"Rolf says, let's get out of here," Rolf screamed. And everyone ran away, and out of Italy. However, the lava had consumed all of Italy, except Mt. Sicily.

"At least Mt. Sicily hasn't exploded," Sarah said. Then, Mt Sicily exploded; destroying whatever was left of Italy.

"Where are we going next?" Billy asked. Then, a skeleton, and a blonde headed girl came riding on a scythe.

"Hop on Billy," the skeleton said. "I need you to do Mandy's chores," the skeleton said.

"No can do Grim, I've got to stay with the pack," Billy said. Then, Sarah threw him on the scythe, and Billy was gone. Then, Ed appeared, he was feeling better, but still wearing pajamas.

"I feel better guys," Ed said.

"My family remedies," Animus Of Lacuna explained. Then, he looked at Ed's pajamas. They were made out of gold. "Ed how did you afford those pajamas?" Animus asked.

"I used the money this fanfiction had made," Ed said. Animus Of Lacuna began to cry.


	11. Chapter 11: Albania

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids had just made it to Albania in their crowded taxi. 

"What was wrong with the limo? It had more room for nine of us?" Eddy asked, stretching.

"Ten," Johnny screamed, pointing out Plank.

"Well, since Ed used up most of the fanfiction's money we couldn't afford a limo. So Animus Of Lacuna got a taxi," Double D explained.

"Oh well, we might as well see Albania while we're here," Nazz said, looking at the map.

"Finally, Albania," Kevin said. This is what he was looking forward to for the entire trip.

"We should see the Apollonian first, it's a beautiful building," Sarah said, looking at the 'Albania' part of the brochure. So to the Apollonian they went.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Nazz asked, looking at it. She really liked seeing beautiful buildings, and she had bought a camera in Italy. "Hey, I have a rad idea! How about I put my camera a timer, and we get in front of the building, and it takes a picture of us," Nazz told everyone.

"Great idea," Jimmy agreed. So Nazz had set the timer for 10 seconds and joined the group, but she took a practice picture before that.

"My eyes," Ed screamed. He accidentally backed up and crashed into the Apollonian and it fell apart just as the picture was taken.

"It wasn't what I had in mind, but good enough," Nazz said.

"We should get something to eat. I think we should go to a McDonald's for Jimmy's sake," Sarah said.

"No, it was part of the field trip assignment. We have to learn as much as possible about the cultures. And who can think of a better way to learn about cultures than to sample their custom food?" Double D explained.

"Fine, what the heck?" Eddy asked. And they went to an Albanian restaurant.

"They don't eat piggies, do they?" Jimmy asked.

"No, their religion goes against it," Kevin said. So Jimmy ordered a hamburger from the kid's menu.

"A hamburger can't be that bad," Jimmy said to himself. Then, their food arrived. Jimmy took a bite out of his hamburger, and it didn't taste right.

He looked inside the hamburger, and the meat was worms.

"Ahhh, I swallowed creepy crawleys," Jimmy screamed. He ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

But, in Albania, that was offending, so they chased the Peach Creek kids out of the restaurant and into their taxi and sped away.

"That was a close one, huh Plank?" Johnny asked.

"No, this is close," Eddy said, seeing how they were cramped inside a taxi.

"Well, there's one more thing that we should see before we go to Poland. We should see Skanderbeg's castle. An ancient marvel," Double D explained.

So the taxi driver took them to the castle, which was about to close down for the day.

"I am sorry, but we are about to close this down," the tour guide said.

"But this is our first and last day in Albania for a field trip," Kevin complained.

"Very well, but you have five minutes," the tour guide said, so they entered the castle.

"This is beautiful," Sarah said, admiring the ancient architecture. Then Kevin came across a painting of the king of the castle, who looked just like Kevin.

"Check this out," Kevin said. "I must be related," Kevin explained.

"Yes, you must be King Skanderbeg's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson," Double D said.

"I am not worthy," Ed said, and he bowed down to Kevin. But he bowed down too close to the wall, so he hit the wall with his head, causing the castle to fall apart.

"You dork, this was my castle," Kevin screamed at Ed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there is a mob of angry Albanians heading towards us. Perhaps we should go to Poland now," Double D suggested. Then, Animus Of Lacuna appeared.

"Good news, I refunded Ed's golden pajamas, so you have the limo back," Animus Of Lacuna said.

"Rolf feels good again," Rolf said. So they got back into the limo, and they drove the Poland.

"What am I supposed to do now?" the taxi driver asked.

"Get a hobby," Animus Of Lacuna told him.

* * *

**A/N: I kept debating over this question since Chapter 6 came up. Should I do Iceland and Greenland, because they are parts of Europe, and I already have something for Jimmy to eat over there? So you tell me in the reviews, should I have Iceland and Greenland here or not? And please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Poland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids were on their way to Poland. They had just escaped an angry mob in Albania. 

"Well, I think that Poland will be a good place. My family emigrated from here. And I eat Polish stuff all the time. There's no way I can throw up. I can even speak a little Polish," Jimmy said, being over-confident in himself.

"That's great Jimmy. First, we should see the Vistula River. The largest river in Poland," Double D said. And the limo brought them to that river.

"This is so romantic," Nazz said. She looked at Double D. She had secretly loved him since elementary school. But she wasn't sure whether he liked her back. So she hung out with Kevin to try and make him jealous.

"Can I go for a swim?" Ed asked.

"Sure Ed. This river is said to be the cleanest river," Double D explained. So Ed began to swim. Halfway through his swim, Ed had to go to the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ed told himself. Then, he got a relieved look on his face, and the water turned a toxic green and dead fish began to surface.

"Did Ed contaminate another cultural river?" Double D asked.

"Looks like it," Eddy said. Then, Ed swam back.

"Ed, get ready, we're about to go eat some lunch," Double D instructed Ed.

"Finally. This time I will not puke," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure you won't," Sarah said.

They got to the restaurant and Jimmy ordered something in Poland.

"Ty wyglądać pewien krowa dansing ten elektryczny ślizgać się." Jimmy said. Double D looked in the dictionary and was surprised by what Jimmy was saying. But Double D thought that Jimmy knew what he was doing so he didn't say anything.

When the waitress came, she gave everyone their food, and when she gave Jimmy his food, she gave a frown.

"This is good," Jimmy said, then he clenched his stomach, ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then, when he came back, the waitress slapped him.

"Rolf does not understand why Jimmy boy was slapped," Rolf said.

"Because, in Polish, Jimmy told the waitress that she looks like a cow dancing the electric slide," Double D explained. Jimmy blushed. He went to apologize to the waitress, but accidentally ended up telling her that she has nothing to live for. She slapped Jimmy two times.

Then Sarah, in Jimmy's protection began to fight the waitress.

"Cat fight," Kevin screamed. Eventually the waitress gave up, resigned, and moved to Cuba.

"Well, that was odd. But, we should go see the Stańczyk, a famous Polish painting by Jan Matejko," Double D said. So the limo took them to the museum where it was.

"It's a masterpiece," Nazz said, trying to show appreciation for the painting as much as Double D did.

Then, Ed, saw a chicken.

"Chicken," Ed cried. And he ran towards it. The chicken, sensing Ed's presence escaped through a hole in the wall, but Ed ran into the wall.

The vibrations caused the painting to fall on Kevin's head, making it look like it was Kevin's head on the person in the painting's body.

"Sometimes I have the feeling we're in a cartoon," Kevin said as he removed the painting from his head.

"Well, I think that this is the end of our Poland tour. We have to go to Russia now. Or at least part of it," Double D explained, and they got in the limo.

"Yay, Russia's where my family came from! Oh God, I'm glad they don't live there anymore," Animus Of Lacuna said.


	13. Chapter 13: Russia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids were on their way to Russia, or at least the European half of Russia. 

"Now Russia should be interesting. I hear it has many great places to visit," Double D told everyone else. Nazz looked fondly at Double D.

They arrived in Moscow, Russia in a matter of time.

"Well, what should we see first? The onion domes, or red square?" Nazz asked. Everyone agreed to see the onion domes of Moscow first.

"Aren't these just beautiful? The Russians spent so much time on these, and it ended up as one of the world's great wonders. It's just magnificent," Double D said.

"Get a room," Eddy said.

"Onions! Ed loves onions," Ed screamed, and he climbed up a tower and took the top off, which was the reason it was called the 'onion domes.' He took a bite out of it, and he liked it.

Then, he ate the rest of the domes, and the building was just an ordinary one, without it's domes.

"Well, that's just very odd," Sarah said.

"Whatever. Can we get something to eat, I'm starving, and we only had some slim jims during the limo ride," Kevin said.

"Sure, let's go to that restaurant over there," Johnny said, pointing to a restaurant. When they entered the restaurant, everyone agreed that Jimmy couldn't order for himself.

Double D was looking through the menu, looking for something that wouldn't cause Jimmy to puke.

Then, Jimmy tried to make a suggestion.

"Maybe I could…" Jimmy began.

"NO," everyone else screamed at him. Double D had ordered Jimmy borsch. Soon, the food came, and Jimmy took a bite out of his borsch, and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Johnny asked.

"What did you order him?" Sarah asked Double D.

"Borsch, a traditional Russian beet soup," Double D said.

"Double D, you sock head, Jimmy's allergic to beets," Sarah screamed, ready to harm Double D in many ways.

"Hold on Sarah, it was an accident," Nazz said. "Besides, what happens to Jimmy if he eats borsch?" Nazz asked.

"He throws up," Sarah answered.

"That's not bad, he's been throwing up ever since we got to Europe," Kevin said.

"And then he bloats up," Sarah added.

Then, the restaurant began to collapse, and Jimmy bloated to an enormous size.

"Well, that's odd, even for Rolf, and Rolf lived in a strange country," Rolf said, looking up to Jimmy for the first time.

"Well, we can't let this ruin our trip, we still have to see the red square," Double D said, and the limo took them to the red square.

"Wow, it's magnificent," Eddy said, mostly because he saw so many possibilities for scams here. He quickly got a desk, and put a sign up that said 'Red Square Bricks.'

"Come on Eddy, nobody here can probably understand what the sign says," Double D said.

"Yeah dorky, stop ruining the trip," Kevin said, and Eddy put his 'scam' away. But then, Ed leaned on Jimmy, causing Jimmy to roll over, destroying every building in site, and then, he hit a church.

The cross on top of the church poked a hole in Jimmy, causing the air to blow up, reducing Jimmy to his normal size. Everyone looked around Red Square. It was a mess.

"Well, I think that it's time to head to Romania," Double D said.

"Finally, we get to go to Rolf's home country," Rolf said, and they sped off to Romania.


	14. Chapter 14: Romania

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The group had just arrived to Romania, which they had discovered was Rolf's home country. 

"Ahhh, Romania. The land of the shepherds, and the land of Rolf's ancestor's," Rolf said.

"Yeah, great Dracula," Eddy said.

"You know Eddy, Romania is said to be the country in which Dracula dwelled," Double D explained to Eddy.

"Yawn," Eddy said.

"Dracula will drink our blood," Ed yelled.

"Well, should we see the Saint Loan cel Nou monastery?" Nazz asked, looking at the brochure. Everybody got back into the limo, and drove to the monastery.

"Wow Jimmy, look how big it is," Sarah said. She was right; it was a pretty large cathedral.

"It's almost as big as me when I bloated up in Russia," Jimmy said. Then, Ed started freaking out because of Dracula again.

"He will pierce our necks and break our veins and drink our limited edition blood! We must build a shelter to keep us safe, line it up with garlic," Ed screamed, he dug a hole, and he found something gold.

"Check it out! It looks like dorky found something," Kevin yelled.

"You are so immature Kevin," Nazz said, and everyone rushed over there. Ed was pulling on a solid gold line.

"Finders keepers! Give it to me Ed," Eddy yelled, but Ed kept pulling. And Double D noticed that as Ed pulled it, the monastery began to shrink, until there was nothing left.

"I got the solid gold line guys," Ed said.

"That's great, Ed, now give it to me," Eddy said, his mouth drooling. Then, right as Ed was going to give the string to Eddy, an angel came from the sky, and took the string, and went back to Heaven.

"Wow, and angel, just like in the fairy tales Sarah," Jimmy said.

"No, I was going to be rich, and famous, well, at least I still got the million dollars from selling the queen's crown," Eddy said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Then, Animus Of Lacuna came into the shot.

"Actually, I used that money to help fund this fanfiction," Animus Of Lacuna said.

"You did what?" Eddy asked, his voice screaming.

"Well, we were going bankrupt, so I used the money you made to help fund our fanfiction. Ireland was originally supposed to be our last chapter, how do you think we made it this far? With that money, we actually got a real director," Animus Of Lacuna said.

"Cut! That's a print," the director said.

"I like it when he says that, now keep going on with the fanfic," Animus Of Lacuna said, and they continued.

"I think we should go to lunch now," Double D said, and they went to a Romanian restaurant. Jimmy ordered 'Peş Marinat.'

He took a bite. And he liked it.

"This is good, what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh ho, you got a country favorite. It is one of Rolf's favorites too. It is marinated fish," Rolf said.

"Marinated fish!" Jimmy screamed, and he ran into the bathroom, and he threw up.

"When's that kid going to learn, huh Plank?" Johnny asked, taking a sip of his water. They finished their lunch, and went to see the University of Bucharest, the oldest university in Romania.

"It's truly a sight to behold," Double D said. Then, a student cam out wearing a robe and holding a diploma.

"I have graduated from this university as the smartest student in Romania," the student said.

"Oh, one plus on equals a bun," Ed said.

"No, one plus one equals two," the student said.

"One plus one equals a pizza slice," Ed said. This continued for an hour, then the student finally cracked.

"I can't take this anymore," the student cried, he ran into the university, and it blew up.

"Well, that was strange," Double D said. "Shall we go to Switzerland?" Double D nodded. As soon as they heard police sirens, they nodded yes.

They got into the limo, and sped off to Switzerland.

* * *

**A/N: My choice has been made. I shall go with Iceland. It is much closer to the continent than Greenland. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Switzerland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

The group had just arrived in front of the Notre-Dame cathedral in Switzerland. 

"Ahhh, Switzerland, the most romantic spot in the world. Too bad that it's filled with unsanitary, barbaric brutes," Double D said.

"Yeah, romantic," Nazz said, looking at Double D. Then, they entered the Notre-Dame cathedral.

"This is interesting. I've never seen a cathedral this big," Sarah said.

"Isn't this cool Plank?" Johnny said.

"Whatever," Kevin said. He wasn't really interested in the whole 'Europe' thing. To tell the truth, he would've rather been playing video games at home.

Then, Ed tripped over a stair, and the force of his fall caused a vibration on such a high magnitude, that the cathedral collapsed.

"Rolf doesn't think that was supposed to happen," Rolf said. Then, they left the cathedral, and decided to visit a chocolate factory.

"Mmm, chocolate," Jimmy said. He began to pig out and eat all the sweets in sight.

Everybody but Double D and Nazz joined in.

"You don't eat chocolate?" Nazz asked.

"I do, it's just that it'll spoil my appetite. What about you?" Double D asked, getting nervous and beginning to sweat.

"Are you kidding me? Chocolate goes straight to my hips," Nazz said. "So, Switzerland is the country of love?" Nazz asked Double D.

"Y-Ye-Yeah," Double D stammered. Then, as if by instinct, the two of them leaned in and kissed. They left the room holding hands.

When they came into the room where everyone else was pigging out, the other cul-de-sac kids had gained 200 ½ pounds.

"Hey sockhead, what took you so long?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, we still have to finish the rest of Europe," Johnny said.

"Sarah, my tummy hurts," Jimmy said. Then, he turned green, rolled over to the bathroom, and threw up.

"He does know that was the lady's bathroom, right?" Nazz asked. Then, they heard a bunch of girls screaming and running out of the bathroom.

"Do you think they noticed?" Ed asked with his usual stupid voice.

"Come on, we still have to see the mountains," Nazz said. Then, she and Double D grabbed each other's hands, and walked out of the room.

"Did we miss something?" Kevin asked. Soon, they arrived in the mountains of Switzerland.

"Did you have to pig out? Most of you are probably well over 300 pounds by now," Double D exclaimed.

Then, they reached the mountains.

"Keep rolling dorky," Kevin told Eddy.

"Why you little," Eddy said, then he rolled into Kevin, who bumped into Ed, who took down the first mountain. But then, Ed bumped into Sarah, who took down the next mountain.

It became a pattern between Eddy, Kevin, Ed, Sarah, Johnny, Jimmy, and Rolf. Soon, all the mountains were knocked down or completely crushed into dust.

But, fortunately for the cul-de-sac kids, that little exercise took 200 ½ pounds away from them, reducing them to their normal weight.

"So, we should go to Denmark now," Nazz said, and they sped away in their limo to Denmark.

* * *

**A/N: I am going awat for Canada for a week, so I will not be able to update this story, or any other for a while. Just to tell you. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Denmark

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. I was in Canada. And I had fun, and I decided to buy a souvenir for everybody who reviewed. Oh, wait, I have no clue where my reviewers live, oh well. More souvenirs for me!**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids had just arrived in Denmark. 

"This is beautiful, just like you," Double D said to Nazz. Kevin looked at Double D with envy in his eyes.

"What are we going to see first?" Jimmy asked.

"How about the Gravy Mountains of Planet Gorgonzola?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, we should see the Jelling stones of Denmark, it's a national landmark," Double D said.

"What's so important about some stones anyway?" Eddy asked.

"I said it's a national landmark," Double D said, almost turning his head 360 degrees.

"OK," Eddy said, obviously frightened. Nazz giggled.

"I've been practicing that as a science experiment for years," Double D told Nazz. Nazz giggled even harder, and they went to see the stones.

"Wow, these are big stones," Jimmy said, but obviously, he was just too weak and short. Truth is, these stones are not that big.

"Bowling alley," Ed said, and everybody knew that Ed said something stupid before he destroyed something.

"Ed, don't you even think about it!" Sarah yelled. But then, she leaned back on a stone, and it fell. It had a domino effect, and it caused the other stones to fall.

"That was unexpected," Kevin said. "I'm hungry, let's get some chow," Kevin added, and they went to a Danish restaurant.

Everybody knew that Jimmy was going to throw up whether they ordered for him or not, so they let him choose for himself. He ordered a hamburger, and the meal went without a problem.

"Hold on! Without a problem? Where's the puking scene?" Eddy asked. Animus Of Lacuna came to answer that question.

"It's been going on for a long time, our readers are getting bored of it, so we decided to have Jimmy stop puking," Animus Of Lacuna said.

"You can't do that," Johnny screamed.

"Yes I can, and I can also have you fired and replaced," Animus Of Lacuna shouted at Johnny.

"OK, I'm just going to eat my salad," Johnny said, frightened.

"It's a running gag. Our reviewers love it," Double D explained.

"Fine, let's redo that scene," Animus Of Lacuna said.

Everybody knew that Jimmy was going to throw up whether they ordered for him or not, so they let him choose for himself. He ordered the Frokost.

"Mmm, this is good, what's in it?" Jimmy asked.

"We're not telling you," Ed said.

"Fine, excuse me, waitress. Can you please tell me what's in the Frokost?" Jimmy asked.

"Marinated herring, smoked eel, and hot fried breaded plaice," the waitress said.

Jimmy turned green, ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

"Now that's a running gag," Nazz said. "Where are we going next?" Nazz asked.

"We should go see the windmills of Denmark," Double D said.

"What's so important about windmills?" Eddy asked. This time, Double D _did_ turn 360 degrees. "Never mind," Eddy said. They arrived in the windmills of Denmark.

But, Jimmy was going to have another 'episode' where he was going to throw up. He threw up, but the windmills blew it all over them, getting it stuck, causing them to collapse.

"Um, time to go to Iceland," Double D said. They got into the limo, and headed for the airport.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to give Ed a break and I made Jimmy and Sarah destroy something. Eddy might destroy something in Iceland. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Iceland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

**A/N: Sorry that I was not able to update for so long, I was overwhelmed with my Algebra I Honors class. But now, it's getting easier, so now, I present to you the final chapter of European disaster.**

* * *

The group just made the plane into Iceland.

"Iceland, the place that is actually green, well mostly. And the final part of our field trip to Europe," Double D said.

"What are we going to see first?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it was a long flight, we might as well get something to eat," Eddy said. They had the driver take them to an Icelandic restaurant.

"We'll all have the hákarl," Double D said, ordering for everybody. Soon, their food arrived, and everyone began digging in, and then Animus Of Lacuna entered the picture.

"Uh, guys, Jimmy's not going to throw up alone this time," Animus Of Lacuna said.

"Animus Of Lacuna, try this hákarl, it's good," Kevin told him.

"Well, you see, what you're eating is…" Animus Of Lacuna began to say.

"This is good hákarl," Nazz said, eating another chunk.

"You're eating…" Animus Of Lacuna began to say.

"I've never had hákarl this good. In fact, I've never had hákarl in my life before," Sarah said, joking. Everyone laughed.

"Just look at the recipe," Animus Of Lacuna said, and then he left.

"Fine, let's look," Johnny said, looking at the recipe book. "Hákarl is Icelandic for 'fermented shark'. The Greenland shark is cut into and the meat is buried in gravel for 6 to 12 weeks, and then hung in a drying shack for 2 to 4 months! Then it is covered in ammonia which is found in American cleaning products!" Johnny read.

Then, everyone's face turned green and everyone began to puke all over the place. There was only one stall in the bathrooms that were both already taken, so the whole restaurant was covered in vomit.

Except for Ed and Rolf, they were still eating the hákarl while everyone else was vomiting.

"Pass the salt Rolf," Ed asked while Johnny threw up in the background.

"Sure thing small brained Ed boy," Rolf said while Kevin was throwing up in the background.

After the whole 'vomiting' scene, they decided to go to a museum.

"Look at all of these ancient scrolls and paintings, they're priceless!" Double D said, taking a picture. Then Eddy accidentally stepped on Jimmy's foot.

"Owie, Sarah, Eddy stepped on my foot!" Jimmy yelled. Sarah got really angry.

"Grrrrr, Eddy you block head!" Sarah yelled and she, Eddy, and Jimmy got into a fight.

"Americans, please stop it!" a security guard yelled at them, and then Sarah threw Eddy at the security guard and then he fell, and a some matches lit and they caught onto a fuse that connected with the oil system that was generating power to the museum.

"I think that we should get out of here," Nazz said. They ran outside, and then the museum blew up.

"Well, I think that's the end of our trip. Let's get onto our flight," Double D said. The Peach Creek kids got onto a flight and went back to school. When they got to their classroom, their teacher was waiting for them.

"What have you done?" he screamed at them.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked. The teacher turned on the news.

"Earlier today, a museum in Iceland blew up. Survivors have specified that it was a group of young teenagers on a class trip to Europe that caused the disaster," the reported said.

The teacher flipped to another channel.

"There are still no suspects of the vandals that destroyed the Eiffel Tower," another reporter said. The teacher turned of the TV.

"Do you see what you've done? Is there anything of Europe left?" the teacher yelled.

"Oh yes, I bought this cute 'I love Europe' T-shirt in France," Nazz said, showing a pink T-shirt that said 'I love Europe'.

Then, two police officers entered the room.

"Please don't arrest us, it won't look good on a University Application!" Double D begged.

"We're not going to arrest you. We love your show, we're great fans!" One police officer said. Then, the other police officer turned to the teacher.

"But, you never appeared on the show and the trip was your idea, so your under arrest for causing an international crisis!" the police officer said, putting handcuffs on the teacher.

"I can't go to jail, my wife will get angry at me!" he yelled.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," the police officer said, putting him into the car, and then they drove off.

"Ah, he'll be alright," Sarah said, and then the bell rang and the trip to Europe was over.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I may right a sequel where the Peach Creek kids visit the monuments of the USA. But, I'm still thinking about it.! **


End file.
